


500 Words: 89 Corollary

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started in the mind of TinyForceofNature. But RL got in the way at the same time I needed a distraction and poof, you have this story. She basically set me up with a beautiful opener and hopefully I will make her proud with where it ended up. This first one is for TinyForceofNature's romantic side. The second chapter will be for the "writing room crew" who wanted to see just how this evening was going to progress.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Jack? It was obviously poison."<br/>"I’m not too sure about that, Miss Fisher."<br/>"It's poison. I'm sure of it. If you’re right, I’ll eat my cloche."<br/>"So you’ve told me once before. Though I haven’t yet seen you resort to drastic measures when it comes to millinery."<br/>"Would you like to up the ante of our wager, then?"<br/>"What do you propose, Miss Fisher? Nothing that will get us in the papers again, I hope."<br/>A smirk spread across his features.<br/>"Whoever cannot solve the case correctly must," she leaned closer, "strip in the order and manner that the other sees fit. Is that wager interesting enough for you, Inspector?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyforceofnature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforceofnature/gifts), [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



corollary  
noun, plural corollaries.  
1.Mathematics. a proposition that is incidentally proved in proving another proposition.  
2.an immediate consequence or easily drawn conclusion.  
3.a natural consequence or result.

"What are you talking about, Jack? It was obviously poison."  
"I’m not too sure about that, Miss Fisher."  
"It's poison. I'm sure of it. If you’re right, I’ll eat my cloche."  
"So you’ve told me once before. Though I haven’t yet seen you resort to drastic measures when it comes to millinery."  
"Would you like to up the ante of our wager, then?"  
"What do you propose, Miss Fisher? Nothing that will get us in the papers again, I hope."  
A smirk spread across his features.  
"Whoever cannot solve the case correctly must," she leaned closer, "strip in the order and manner that the other sees fit. Is that wager interesting enough for you, Inspector?"  
"I’ve learned that there’s never anything that’s not interesting about you Phryne," he whispered in her ear.  
"So it’s settled then. I look forward to the friendly competition. A sly smirk across her features. Besides, it’s a win-win situation for each of us the more you think about it. Care to stay for a nightcap, Jack?"  
"Another time, I’m afraid. I know how you operate, and I’d do best to have a clear head if I’m to solve this case before you, Miss Fisher."  
She laughed as he strolled out of the parlor and downed the rest of her whisky.  
"We’ll just see about that, Inspector."

Later that week in the parlor for a nightcap  
"Well Jack, looks like Mr. Murphy was in fact killed by small needle puncture that healed over in a few days."  
"Yes, it seems that the ricin poisoning was slow working enough to just make him sick with something that looks like the flu."  
"Therefore, it seems as though I've won our little wager."

****

With a bemused expression Jack responded. "Yes, it does seem that way, Miss Fisher."

Phryne popped out to the foyer, returning to the parlor carrying Jack’s trademark fedora. She closed the doors tightly behind her. Jack had merely raised an eyebrow at seeing his fedora but when the doors closed so firmly he cleared his throat and swallowed hard.

“Miss Fisher, do you really intend to have me...fulfill, the bet right now?”

“Hugh very conveniently asked Dot to the pictures this evening Jack.”

She then drew the curtains by the piano.

“And Mr. Butler?”

“Catching up with a nephew who is in town on business.”

“Oh, I see, Miss Fisher.”

Jack knew that he could demure his way out of this if he really wanted to do so. He could feign an illness, he could come up with a forgotten appointment, or simply stand his ground and protest using any number of perfectly logical arguments. However, he decided he wanted to see where this was going instead. Call it vanity, curiosity, or likely a combination of both but something about this fueled his impish side. Her enterprises often did.

“Well, never let it be said that Jack Robinson doesn’t make good on his debts.” He then proceeded to take off his suit jacket.

Phryne glided over to the gramophone and put the needle down. The sounds of Cole Porter filled the room.

“An obvious start Jack but don’t get ahead of yourself. Remember, you must strip in the order and manner that I see fit.”

She place the fedora on his head, cocking it at the perfect rakish angle to set off his cheekbones. “A man with cheekbones like that should have to carry a permit.” Phryne thought for about the 100th time.

She poured him a healthy glass of whisky and then draped herself on her chaise like a very satisfied cat.

 

> "When the little bluebird"  
>  Who has never said a word  
>  Starts to sing Spring  
>  When the little bluebell  
>  At the bottom of the dell  
>  Starts to ring Ding dong Ding dong  
>  When the little blue clerk  
>  In the middle of his work  
>  Starts a tune to the moon up above  
>  It is nature that is all  
>  Simply telling us to fall in love

Jack’s pulse was racing but he had made up his mind and once he set his mind to something he was dogged in his pursuits.

He raised his arms wide as an offering, “Alright Miss Fisher, then what will you ask of me.”

"Oh this was going to be fun she thought to herself."

“I think shoes and socks Jack.” He made to sit in the chair to remove his shoes. “Ah ah ah, no chair for this.”

Jack rolled his eyes but followed orders. He crouched down, undid his laces, and pulled off his shoes.

“Now stand up and turn around.”

Jack turned his back to her trying to anticipate what it was she was after with this position. Then it came to him and he bent at the waist pulling up each pant leg to release his sock garters, giving Phryne a very clear view of his backside as well as a glimpse at his shapely calves. He clearly made the right choice as his movements received a rather indecent sounding voice of approval.

“I think you can face me to remove that waistcoat and then the cufflinks.”

The waistcoat he unbuttoned without ceremony but then he had a sudden impulse, which manifested itself as a devilish grin. He flicked open one side of the waistcoat as a tease before closing it again and then flashed the other side open and closed before shrugging out of the garment. He then fastidiously placed the garment on top of his jacket. With a slight flourish he then attended to the cufflinks. Once they were off he walked towards Phryne, reached to grasp her left hand and carefully placed them in her palm. Their eyes then met and he slowly folded her fingers closed.

“Tie Jack, whip it off. Now...quickly.”

Jack was only too happy to remove the tie, which had started to feel very tight and uncomfortable as he endured the searing gaze of her sea colored eyes. He whipped it off with a relish that gave them both the chance to breath out a sigh of relief. Jack assumed his braces would be next and moved his arms to his hips to prepare to unbutton them.

“I think shirt next Jack, leave the braces attached.”

> "I'm sure sometimes on the sly you do it
> 
> Maybe even you and I might do it
> 
> Let's do it, let's fall in love"  
>   
> 

Jack could feel the temperature in the room rising despite his lack of tweed. He locked eyes with Phryne and slowly undid the buttons of his white shirt. He slid down his braces so that he could remove his arms. He repeated the previous tease with the shirt, only this time, when it was time to shrug out of the cool cotton, he turned his back to Phryne; then turning his head back over his shoulder, eased it down his arms.

Phryne was so pleasantly surprised with this glimpse at Jack’s mischievous side she bit her lower lip, feeling her pulse quicken and a familiar building of energy between her legs. She found herself at a crossroads. Have him shed the trousers now to get a look at his thighs or get that singlet off to see his full chest. She new he had been trying to keep himself calm and put together but he could no longer hide that this chest was rising and falling more quickly. She opted for singlet.

 

“Oh, I’m so mad about a lad  
It's too deep to express  
And when he tries to use his eyes  
They have instant success  
So full of passion, these pupils are  
That girls forget what their scruples are  
So when he turns them on me  
I murmur tenderly.....”

“Singlet Jack.” Jack made to grasp the singlet at his waist. “Tear it off.”

“Phryne, really?!”

“A bet’s a bet Jack. ‘manner that I see fit, remember?’ And I see fit to have you tear off that singlet Jack.”

He suddenly felt a bit shy and self-conscious as he heard the urgency and arousal in her voice. He went to the side table, grabbed the whiskey she had poured for him and took a healthy sip of it. Then he brought his hands up to the fabric at his chest, his brows knit in concentration, he braced himself and pulled. Phryne held her breath in anticipation. His concentration was somehow adorable and sexy at the same time. “How does he DO that...” Phryne thought to herself “and I hope he never stops.”

The fabric stretched and for one horrifying moment he thought it wouldn’t tear but then they could both hear the stitches give way. Phryne realized she was salivating as his biceps strained and strong hands clenched with renewed vigor to destroy the doomed piece of clothing.

Any embarrassment Jack might have felt at playing the strong mans was washed away by the quick high-pitched moan that escaped from Phryne as the singlet ripped apart. That inarticulate noise made him feel like the captain of the footy squad and Valentino wrapped into one.

> "I feel a thrill when you arrive  
>  And while you're near I simply thrive  
>  But if you want to get home alive  
>  Don't look at me that way"

Phryne could feel the dampness between her legs and she realized that she was now very much sitting up at attention on the chaise. He had no idea how roguishly handsome he was at that moment with his shredded shirt, trousers (slightly tented), braces hanging past his hips and that blessed fedora. "Oh Heavens help me," Phryne thought to herself. "That man does not leave this house without us releasing some of this tension or I will brake my device tonight trying."

“Trousers Jack, slowly until you get them to your knees, then let them drop.”

The huskiness in her voice warmed him to his core. And there was no way of hiding that his nipples had hardened as she gave her command. He also felt his cock begin to harden as well. He was not as pretty as some of her past love interests but Jack knew that he had what some called a distinguished look. He also knew that two of his greatest assets came from his commitment to athleticism, which was very evident in his legs. Years of avid cycling and the occasional pickup footy game had kept his body not only in very good shape but gave him very well defined leg muscles that set him apart from most men his age. This was one of the few commands of the night he had been looking forward to because other than the brief beach outing at Queenscliff she hadn’t really seen his legs.

> “We're all alone, no chaperone  
>  ****
> 
> Can get our number  
>  The world's in slumber  
>  Let's misbehave!!!”

Jack’s long fingers made quick work of the buttons on his trousers and then he slowly slid the trousers down his thighs. Phryne had been looking forward to this reveal perhaps most of all. Ever since Queenscliff the brief glimpse of his legs had been seared into her memory.

Without giving it much conscious thought he adjusted his angle to Phryne giving her a very pleasing eyeful of both his quads. The subtle change in his stance was not lost on Phryne and she felt her own breath quicken at his burst of confidence. She really did need to find more excuses for him to be in shorts. Maybe she should buy some coastal property or convince the new police chief to hold a swimming competition for charity. His thighs in particular were a gift that could just keep on giving.

Jack’s long arms held his trousers at his knees and then without ceremony, he let go.

He settled into a contrapposto stance, like a statue in a museum. “There!” He offered triumphantly. Surely she would be satisfied that he had made good on his bet. Phryne’s eyes darkened and she rose from her seat and stood directly in front of him.

“Not quite done yet, Jack” she purred, tilting her head and looking up at him.

“Phryne, you aren’t serious are you?” He hoped he wasn’t stammering. He couldn’t be sure what came out of his mouth at that moment.

“You know perfectly well I haven’t taken anything seriously since 1918 Jack Robinson.”

She was standing very close now and his senses filled with her scent. He let his fingers take a liberty by reaching out to touch the front of her trousers. He could actually feel how damp she was. His own body responded in kind.

“I told you this would be a win-win Jack.” And with that she reached out and began unbuttoning his drawers. She could feel him hardening both through her fingers as they lightly brushed the fabric and in his eyes which fluttered with each button coming undone.

Without breaking eye contact Phryne slid her fingers along the waistband and sank to her knees, taking the fabric with her.

 

> If you would be just sweet  
>  And only meet your fate, dear,  
>  'Twould be the great event  
>  Of nineteen twenty-eight, Dear.

"Now, you have fulfilled the bet Inspector." She took her time slowly rising back up to face him. Her hands and eyes caressing his finely chiseled muscles as she went, leaving a blazing trail of electricity wherever she touched and a warmth he felt from his toes to his scalp. She swept her hands up his chest, then wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping ever closer to him. The fact that he hadn’t been self-conscious about either his nakedness or hardness filled Phryne with excitement.

Jack's earlier words came back to him and he broke out in a sly half smile. There really was not anything that was not interesting about the Honorable Phryne Fisher.

He ran his fingers across her hips and then settled his hands on her backside. Grasping her cheeks firmly. She kissed up his neck to his jaw then nibbled his ear. Jack shivered at the sensation. “Oh Jack” Phryne gasped at the feel of his body shuddering in her arms. Jack hadn’t felt so strong and vulnerable in woman’s arms in a long time. He looked at Phryne and time seemed to stand still. Their eyes occasionally flickering to each other’s lips, building up anticipation, until they finally melted into a kiss. Firm but gentle at first. Then, their lips parted further and tongues began exploring each other more deeply. Phryne laced her fingers into Jack’s hair and he gave her backside a squeeze before letting his fingers wander to her waistband and started unfastening her trousers.

“You are incredibly overdressed right now, Phryne.”

“You called me Phryne, you only do that when I’m in danger.”

“Maybe tonight you are.”

“Oh God, I hope so.”

****  
  



	2. win-win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last left our heroes they were 98% naked and home alone. You'll never believe what happens next! ;-)
> 
> There is essentially zero plot to this section. Just 2300+ words of sexytimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! So sorry for the delay gang. The holidaze definitely slowed down production. But here we go, as promised. This one is especially for @sarahtoo, @fire_sign, @jasbo and @whilenotwriting

Jack finished unfastening Phryne’s trousers, sliding his long fingers between the fabric of her trousers and her knickers. He caressed her from front to back, loosening the trousers and letting them fall to the floor.  
Jack pulled her towards him, slid his hands up her back, gliding the delicate fabric of her blouse upward in the process. Phryne released her grasp on Jack long enough to raise her arms up for the blouse to make it over her head. Jack did his best to send the garment to the chaise instead of the floor. 

Phryne stepped out of her trousers, then kicked off her heels and continued her forward motion to back Jack up to the chaise. When his calves hit the edge she gently guided him to sitting and then crawled up over his legs, placing her thighs just outside of his. 

The sensation of velvet against his bare ass and Phryne’s damp, expensive silk on his erection was making him dizzy. 

“I love feeling your hard cock through my knickers Jack,” she breathed. “This is one of those spectacular moments we are of the same mind, Miss Fisher.”

She narrowed her eyes at the regression back to formality and ground herself against him. What did you call me?” “...Phryne! Oh,...Phryne.”

A wicked smile spread across her face and she leaned forward, hotly murmuring into his ear. “That’s more like it Jack.” She gently slid up and down on his lap, allowing them both to savor the sensations of silk against flesh, hard nipples, dampness and Jack’s throbbing cock. 

Jack pressed kisses down her neck then across her collarbone. His lips were surprisingly soft and tender across her flesh. She dug her fingers into his broad shoulders. She arched her back, pressing her silk and lace covered breasts towards him, encouraging his explorations. He let his tongue travel down her sternum to tease between her breasts. Phryne hummed in approval. Jack nipped at the fleshy top of her breasts, eliciting a high-pitched gasp that spurred Jack on to bite, suck and trail his tongue across both breasts. 

Phryne trailed her fingers down his torso to her own, grasping her silk camisole and pulling it off. While Phryne was working on disposing of her camisole, Jack slid his hands to her back and unhooked her brassiere. He then slid the garment up and over her already upraised arms. 

He paused to drink her in. The soft quiver of her breasts contrasting with her strong torso muscles.

“Phryne, I’ve wanted you like this since I saw your performance at the Imperial Club.” He murmured before taking her breast into his mouth and gently sucking.  
“But darling Jack, you had seen my painting already, so you certainly had some idea of what my body looked like.”  
“Being just yards away from your naked...”  
“Partially nude,” Phryne corrected.  
“partially nude…. writhing, covered in sparkles and feathers body, was a vastly different experience, I can assure you.”

“Really hombre?” She purred, slipping into her affected Spanish accent. She then plucked the hat from his head and dropped it onto her own.  
“Sí, Lulu Lorita. My only regret in losing our bet was that I would not have the chance at a private version of that routine.”  
“Perhaps another time Jack. And, from what I saw tonight, the feathers would have suited you just fine.” She arched an eyebrow.  
“Perhaps Dot can create a set of feathers for you in some lovely shade of green?”  
“Already scheming to have me nude again? Are you trying to have your way with me Miss Fisher?”  
“Without question, Detective Inspector.” she purred.

She ran her fingers through his hair, trailing butterfly kisses across his face, beginning at his strong and stern forehead, so often creased with concern. She moved to his eyelids and his startling long lashes and then the corners of his eyes, she absolutely adored the creases that appeared there when he smiled.  
“I really was not expecting you to be there for that performance but I was very glad that you were.”  
“Really? And why is that, Miss...Phryne?” Jack’s voice was thick with a mix of desire and relaxation. He was utterly enchanted at the moment.

The warm and cozy state shifted to low boil when Phryne leaned in so that her lips brushed his ear “Because I wanted you to want me, as much as I wanted you.”

Jack’s pulse quickened. He grasped Phryne’s arms and pulled her back so he could look at her. His blue eyes searing into hers, so that there was no denying what he was trying to convey.  
“It is with the utmost certainty that I assure you, I have wanted you for quite some time.”

“Show me”  
“I thought I already was.” He punctuated his comment with a look full of cheekiness and a small thrust upward.  
“Is that the best you can do?”  
“Would you like me to improve upon it?”  
“More than anything.”

Their lips came together in a deep, urgent kiss. Tongues teased, searched and encircled each other.  
When they paused to catch their breaths Jack cupped Phryne’s face with his long fingers and began bestowing butterfly kisses of his own across her chiseled cheekbones, down her jaw, behind her ear, and finally down her neck across her shoulder.  
Each kiss sent the most delicious currents across her skin and she mewed her approval.  
All the while, hands caressed, explored, and grasped each other’s bodies. A nipple, a thigh, a bicep, up and down the ribs, behind the knees, through hair, down the abdomen.  
At times their petting led to tickling and they let themselves giggle with abandon. Phryne could not get enough of Jack's impish side and he couldn't get enough of Phryne.  
Jack’s fingers discovered a particularly sensitive spot behind her knees that made her shriek and she convulsed a little.  
Jack raised an eyebrow and in his deep baritone murmured, “Now that is something I would like to see again.” 

He slid them off the chaise and onto the rug in front of the fire. Phryne plucked off Jack's fedora and placed it on his head farther back than was fashionable but adorable nonetheless. Jack slid her leg up, kissed her ankle, slowly licking and kissing his way down her calf until he reached the sweet spot behind her knee. Phryne squealed a little in anticipation as Jack kissed his return back to this newly discovered errogenous zone. The feel of her silk stockings adding to the pleasurable sensations. He then undid her garter and rolled her stocking off, being careful not to damage the delicate material. It was almost reverential and Phryne’s heart melted watching his careful precision.  
Once the stocking was deposited on the end table Jack returned to her leg with increased gusto. He alternated between kissing, licking and sucking his way from toes to ankle, down her muscular calves, behind her knee, down the inside of her thigh until he reached the very top of her thigh. Being that close to her scent, he could not resist any longer, he had to taste her.

Her squealing turned into a moan as he brushed aside the silk of her knickers and looked up at her, looking for confirmation. She bit her lip and nodded eagerly, her eyes sparkling. He grinned back at her and with a confidence that surprised her, he placed her leg over his shoulder and settled into position to pleasure her. Her body slightly convulsed with a shudder as his tongue parted her internal lips. He began exploring, gently at first, making note of the places that caused her to keen and writhe the most.

He was emboldened by her eagerness, the sounds she was making and the unmistakable arousal flowing forth across his tongue and lips. Oh how he loved how she tasted! Fancy French perfume was intoxicating for the nose but was hardly as pleasing to the tongue as this intimate essence was. 

Phryne’s other leg had fallen open so that Jack could change his angle and deepen his impact. He may not have known elegant techniques from the Near or Far East but he was doing a fantastic job of learning her personal landscape.

“Just over a bit Jack, OH, right there! Oh that feels soooo gooood,” she crooned. 

Phryne’s breathing was becoming more shallow, soon she found her inner walls begin to quiver, the energy was building up inside her. Then all at once the dam inside her broke and she bucked up, letting out a small cry of release.  
Phryne was pleasantly surprised that instead of stopping as many of her lovers did, he kept going. His sucked and teased more gently now that she was so sensitive but did not stop his attentions until a second wave of ecstasy washed over her. This time she screamed out Jack’s name as she completely lost herself to her release. It was only then that Jack disengaged his mouth and kissed her other thigh before looking up at Phryne. Seeing her completely disheveled, flushed and satiated was easily one of the most glorious things he had ever been a part of in his life. 

However, seeing the always put together Miss Fisher spread eagle on the rug with one stocking undone and her fancy French panties soaked through, her breasts trembling a bit with aftershocks and her hair totally disheveled he also couldn’t help but let out a soft chortle. This caused the lady in question to rise up on her elbow and shoot him a wary glance.

“Something amusing, Jack?”

“Just picturing your household returning and seeing us like this” he swept his hands between the two of them “we make quite the pair right now.”

Phryne followed Jack’s hand as he gestured and the thought Dot opening the parlor doors seeing them in their current state was incredibly amusing. Mr. B wouldn’t even blink and probably offer them a digestif. She let out a naughty chuckle of her own.  
“Dot would not be too put out to walk in on me in a bit of...disarray, as much as seeing your naked,”  
“Nude”  
“No, naked body, wearing only your fedora and mouth drenched with sex. However, she would be scandalized if she walked in while your shaft was shrouded by my mouth, as you were wearing your fedora, with your mouth still glistening with my essence.”

Phryne switching to such racy language took Jack’s breath away and he sat there stunned for a moment. Phryne smirked at his reaction. “Come on Jack, I promised you a win-win tonight. I think you’ve more than earned it. Plus how can I resist a man who pays his debts? And in spades, I a might ad. 

She gave him a pointed look. “And clearly, not ALL of you is scandalized” indicating the very obvious hardening of his cock. She was right, as much as he would not say it out loud, the prospect of getting caught together in the parlor was…exciting.

Phryne approached him like a fox advancing on its prey. She crawled between his legs and kissed her way up to his, now very aroused, cock. She kissed down his shaft before licking her way from his root to his tip. Jack let out a gasp. She ran her tongue around his tip as Phryne slowly lowered her lips, taking him in completely, he groaned in pleasure. 

Jack was so lost to the sensations that he was feeling from Phryne’s lips and tongue that he did not hear the car pull up or the footsteps on the path to the side entrance by the kitchen. But Phryne did and double downed her efforts. He did, however, catch the sound of the kitchen door closing and the domestic bustle of someone, or maybe two, going about their evening rituals. Coats being hung up, the kettle hitting the stove, chairs scraping across the floor, mugs (definitely two) being placed on the table and low voices. Jack could feel his heart rate rising and was hard pressed to say whether it was what Phryne was doing with her talented mouth or the idea that they were no longer alone.

And was the parlor door locked?

Oh, FUCK Phryne!

Jack’s face was an open book to Phryne at that moment. She saw the question pass across his features and she hummed as if in response, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Jack groaned with understanding but could not help bucking in response as she tongued over a particularly sensitive spot. He dropped his head back feeling a helpless slave to his own passions. He absolutely did NOT WANT HER TO STOP. In fact, his body released an inarticulate cry before he could stifle it. The pressure was building quickly now.

Then he heard a set of footsteps crossing through the dining room. “Oh, that’s odd, from the outside I thought Miss Fisher had retired but the light is on in the parlor. Maybe she’d like a cup of cocoa as well?”

It was when he heard the hand on the door that he lost all reason and came completely and totally undone. The roar from his chest was primal and it startled him. 

Dot had her hand on the parlor door when she heard the very male sounding roar of pleasure. She pulled up short and dropped her hand to her side. Her face turned past her usual rose colored blush to a maiden’s flush that spread to her chest. It was not so much the groans, moans, or even the outcry but the sucking! It had registered after the fact that she had definitely heard sucking from the other side of the doors. She blinked back the questions she had. So much to learn!

She turned on her heel and quickly retreated back to the kitchen. Mr. Butler tried hard to mask his amusement when Dot returned, his lips curled under his teeth. He had thought about stopping her but felt she really needed to learn sometime before becoming a bride. Instead, he just put a splash of brandy into their cocoa and raised his cup in a toast.

It helped to distract them from the giggling coming from the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> All song references are from Cole Porter’s musical Paris. Not sure that’s how they appeared on the album so I took some liberties there. I also took a few liberties with my prompt but I am quite sure Fire_Sign was amenable. Oh who am I kidding. This whole story is about taking liberties. And neither Phryne or I are here to apologize.


End file.
